


Sanders Sides One-Shots

by SwordOfThePhoenix



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sick Fic, but little do you know, it was written by a 13 year old, tagging is hella hard, this looks normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordOfThePhoenix/pseuds/SwordOfThePhoenix
Summary: just some sanders sides oneshots i guess mostly prinxiety or logicalityrequests are open i guess if someone wants toplease i don't know what to writeif you like irregular updates, shitty writing, ooc, and weird plot, then you're in luck buddy cuz this has it all





	1. roman is a protective boyfriend (prinxiety)

“Virge?” Roman rapped his fist on his boyfriend’s door, feeling worried. He hadn't seen Virgil for most of the day. He didn't receive a response, but he thought he heard something. 

He knocked again. “Virgil, are you alright?” Nothing. He was about to knock a third time when a sob echoed from behind the door. Roman was struck by a bolt of panic. 

“Virgil! I'm coming in!” He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Virgil was sitting on his bed, curled in on himself. His face was hidden by his hoodie. Roman rushed to his side. 

“What's wrong, love?” Roman sat on the bed next to Virgil and wrapped his arms around him. Virgil didn't respond, but he leaned into Roman and cried harder.

Roman let him, pushing his hood back and running his fingers through his messy hair. “Shh, it's okay, you're okay. I'm here.”

They sat like that for a while before Virgil calmed down a bit. “Do you want to talk about it?” Roman asked softly, still holding him. Virgil hesitated, then nodded. 

“After the… the thing today…” Thomas had a huge bout of anxiety recently. The other sides thought it unnecessary, but Roman (and possibly Thomas) knew how crucial it was. Virgil was just trying to look out for Thomas. “Logan was really angry… he... I felt… I feel… really unwanted.”

Roman flushed with anger. It was visible, apparently, as Virgil said quickly, “Try not to get too mad, please?”

Roman laughed. “No promises. Remember that you are loved and we need you here. I love you. Do you want me to leave or stay for a bit?”

“Stay for a bit?” Virgil replied, more of a question than an answer. 

Roman planted a kiss on Virgil’s head and pulled him into his chest. Virgil let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before Virgil had fallen asleep. Roman gently eased him out of his embrace and lay him down on his bed before standing up. Logan had some talking to do. 

* * *

 About an hour after leaving to Virgil’s room, Roman stormed into the living room and _boy did he look pissed._ He pointed to Logan. “ _You. Me. Kitchen. Now._ ” Roman disappeared down the hallway. Logan calmly set down his book and stood up to follow him.

“What did you do?” Patton asked. 

Logan didn't respond and made his way to the kitchen. 

“What did you do to Virgil?” Came the immediate angry question from Roman. 

“I admonished him for the unnecessary amount of anxiety he caused this morning.”

“It wasn't unnecessary you dimwit! It was completely correct!” Roman angrily explained why it was necessary. Logan looked taken aback. “You, of all people, should have been able to figure that out!”

“I- I didn't realize. I apologize. However, it wasn't damaging to him or anyone else-”

“Not damaging?” Roman asked incredulously. “ _Not damaging?_ Virgil was crying in his room when I came to check on him!” Roman was raging now. “How dare you say that it ‘wasn't damaging’?! You clearly hurt him! He told me he felt unwanted! You call that not damaging?” He was clenching and unclenching his fists like he was trying not to hit him. Which he was. Roman turned on his heel and stomped out. He caught a glimpse of Logan's face as he turned. He looked dumbstruck. 

As he stomped out of the kitchen and headed back to Virgil’s room, Patton piped up, “What happened? What did Logan do?”

“He made Virge cry.” Roman kept walking. He reentered Virgil’s room and found him still asleep. Roman smiled. He lay down next to his boyfriend and soon fell asleep himself. 


	2. logan gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Innerworks by Prplzorua, go read it it's great. Logan teaches a class in the mindscape in this. also it's longer  
> save me this chapter is hot garbage

Logan was miserable. He'd been sick since last Monday, vomited several times, gotten little sleep, and now his alarm was going off. He had class today, of course, as it was Wednesday. Logan loved teaching, but right now he just wanted to stay in bed. To add to the sickness, he and the other sides had a long night, so it was likely the others would be sleeping for a while. Logan rolled over and shut off his alarm. He had half an hour to get ready. The logical side pushed his blankets off and stood up, but he apparently moved too fast as the room started spinning. He groaned quietly and fell back into a sitting position on his bed, holding his head in his hands. Once he felt confident enough, he tried again, successfully this time. Being sick was terrible, especially when you didn't tell anyone. Once Logan had finished up, he put on his glasses and mentally prepared himself to teleport to his classroom. It was always slightly disorienting, but it was much worse when he was sick. Logan inhaled and found himself at the front of the classroom. He grabbed the desk to steady himself before sinking into the chair. The room was empty, as the class wouldn't start for another ten minutes. He took the remaining time to rest his eyes for a moment. God, he was so tired. It felt like he’d just closed his eyes when he snapped to attention at the sound of the door being opened. One of the students, named Isabella, entered and greeted him with a smile. A few seconds passed and the rest of the student began flooding in. Only moments after the last student had settled into his seat, the bell rang and class began. It went off without a hitch for about twenty minutes, although Logan’s exhaustion and annoyingly constant nausea increased as time passed. Then something happened. He was standing and explaining something to the students when he suddenly felt dizzy. He blinked and stumbled back for a moment.

* * *

 Izzy knew something was wrong. She had since the day Logan entered the room last Monday looking paler than normal. He sometimes left randomly during the middle of class and came back looking worse than he had before. He often lost focus and spaced out for a moment before returning to the lesson. He had very pronounced dark circles under his eyes. So it wasn’t unusual when Logan paused and stepped back mid-lecture. He stumbled back again. Time seemed to move in slow motion as her teacher’s eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Isabella lunged forward, but she wasn’t fast enough to catch him. She wasn’t sure what to do, so she grabbed Logan’s bag and rummaged through until she found his phone. Luckily, the person she needed to call was on speed-dial. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

“Hey Logan, what’s-”

“Patton, I don’t have time to explain, just get to the classroom as soon as possible.” She hung up.

* * *

 Patton was sitting on the couch with Roman in the living room when his phone rang. Virgil and Thomas were still asleep. He glanced over and saw Logan’s name on the screen. He smiled and picked up. “Hey Logan, what’s-”

He was cut off by a voice that was most certainly not Logan’s. “Patton, I don’t have time to explain, just get to the classroom as soon as possible.” They hung up. Patton recognized the voice as Isabella, a student in Logan’s class. Roman was watching him, concerned.

“What was that?”

“One of Logan’s students. I need to get to the classroom ASAP, apparently. Be back soon, I guess?” With that, Patton teleported to the classroom, right outside the door. He pushed it open and gasped. Logan was lying sprawled on the floor, seeming unconscious and white as a ghost. His glasses were behind him, glass cracked. Patton rushed to his side.

“What happened?” He checked Logan’s heartbeat and breathing. He was breathing quickly and erratically. Not a good sign. Placing a hand on his forehead, he found the teacher to be burning up. Bad.

“He was giving a lecture when he stumbled back, and his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.” explained one of the students. Patton picked Logan up bridal-style.

“I’ll be back soon to tell you how he is.” Patton disappeared and was back in the living room in a flash.

“What ha-” Roman cut himself off as he saw Logan’s pale, unconscious form. He jumped up from his seat. “What happened?!”  
“Get an ice pack from the kitchen, then go wake Virgil and Thomas. Tell them it’s an emergency and they need to come to the living room. I’ll explain then.” Patton’s voice was dead serious with a panicked undertone. The fatherly side was clearly scared, so Roman dashed to the kitchen and grabbed the requested ice pack. He handed it to Pat as soon as he returned to the living room, who immediately placed it on Logan’s forehead. Roman booked it up the stairs and barely slowed by the black door to Virgil’s room, twisting the doorknob and bursting in. Virgil was sleeping soundly in his bed. Roman shook him, trying to wake him up. He didn’t budge.

“Virgil, get up! Get up!” Roman yelled. Nothing.

Roman smacked him. That seemed to work.

* * *

 Virgil shot upright, anger in his eyes. “Ow! What the hell, Roman?” He was sleeping peacefully when he’d been awoken suddenly.  
“Go wake Thomas up. Tell him it’s an emergency. Then come down to the living room.” The tone in his voice was eerily calm, yet terrified at the same time.

“Wh- is it an emergency?”  
“Yes, it’s a fucking emergency!” Roman yelled. This startled Virgil. Roman never cursed. He stormed out of the room, and Virgil could see him sprinting down the stairs. He got up and made his way to Thomas’s room, intending to wake him. When he entered, he found him already awake, reading a book.

“Hey Virge, what’s up?” His host asked casually, not looking up.

“We gotta go to the living room, Roman said it’s an emergency.”

Thomas immediately set down his book and stood up. “What kind?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t tell me.” The pair made their way down the stairs and entered the living room. Lying on the couch was a deadly pale Logan with his eyes closed and an ice pack on his forehead.

“What happened to Logan?” Thomas asked, strangely calm.

“Apparently, he collapsed during a lecture. When I checked, he was burning up. Badly. He’s got a high fever.” Patton sighed. “It looks like he’s had it for a while.”

They discussed it for a bit before Logan groaned from the couch. He shifted and slowly opened his eyes. They were unfocused. “Where- what-” He stumbled over his slurred words for a minute. This was unusual. Patton looked worried and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Logan, are you okay?”

He didn’t respond, but he groaned again and put his head in his hands.

Patton sighed. “I'm going to take him up to his room.” He turned to Logan. “Can you walk?”

Logan nodded. He stood up, but wobbled and nearly fell. Patton steadied him and they walked to Logan’s room together.


	3. virgil freaks out in a library (prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so uh i came up with this awesome high school au and i have a lot of ideas so you'll probably be seeing a lot of that

_Hot. It was so hot. Thick, black smoke clouded his vision. Flames licked the walls and floors. Parts of the roof crashed down as the foundation was burnt away. He could hear screaming. And his name. Fire crackled around him as he crawled across the floor in the general direction of the front door. It felt like time was moving in slow motion. He never seemed to reach his destination. The screams had stopped. There was a crack above him, then a crash as a huge piece of wood landed dead on his right leg. He screamed. To add to that, it was on fire. He reached out and pushed the wood, pulled his leg, nothing worked. It was hopeless. He was stuck. Soon, he heard sirens. They grew louder and louder. Someone was calling his name._

_“Virgil!”_  
_“Virgil!”_  
“Virgil, _snap o_ ut of it!”  
“VIRGIL!”  
He gasped as his eyes flew open, and he was no longer in a house, but rather, a nearly-empty library. Derek was kneeling in front of him, looking scared. Patton and Logan were sitting near him, wearing similar expressions. Virgil grabbed his leg and sobbed. Patton pulled him into a tight hug, letting him get over it. Once he had calmed down, he pulled away. “How long was I out?”

“About 20 minutes? It was pretty bad.” Dec held out a hand and helped him up. Logan handed him his crutches. “Same as usual?”  
“Yep.” The four of them began walking towards the exit of the library.

“Uh, if I may ask, what just happened?” Roman Prince, of all people, asked from a table. Virgil hadn’t seen him. Logan opened his mouth, but then closed it.

Virgil turned to Patton and signed, ‘Should I tell him?’

‘Do you think he deserves to know?’ Patton signed back. Roman looked confused.

‘I mean, he’s probably wondering what happened. I’m gonna tell him.’

Patton grinned. ‘Good choice.’

Virgil turned back to Roman and said out loud, “Panic attack.”

Roman’s expression fell. “Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.” He said sincerely.

“It’s no big deal. Not the first time it’s happened.” The rest of Virgil’s group had already left, and he turned to join them.

“Wait. Can you stay here for a minute? I want to talk to you.” Virgil looked at him, sighed, and sat down at the table.

“What were you having a panic attack about?”

“I… the fire,” Virgil said simply.

“What fire?” Roman asked hesitantly.

“The fire that… that killed my parents. Patton’s family adopted me after that.” Roman looked horrified.

“I-I’m so sorry. When did this happen?”

“July. And it’s fine. I’m still not over it, though. Why am I telling this to you?” Virgil asked suddenly.

“I don’t know, but I won’t tell anyone. What happened to your leg?”

“A piece of burning wood fell on my leg while I was trying to escape. It’s permanently crippled and burnt. That’s also how I burnt my hand-” He held up his right hand, which was bandaged tightly, “-but that will heal. My leg won’t.”

“Jeez, you’ve been through a lot.”

Virgil laughed dryly. “My whole group has a problem. Patton’s deaf, and… well, it’s not my business to tell you about their problems, but they all have some kind of disability or disorder.”

Roman and Virgil sat there talking for about half an hour. Roman told him about his home life, his 3 brothers, and his best friend Thomas. Virgil told him about Patton, Derek, and Logan. They exchanged numbers.

Roman glanced down at a watch Virgil hadn't noticed. “Hey, I gotta go, but we should hang out sometime.”

“That would be nice.”

“If you're free Thursday, want to meet me at the café by the mall at 4?”

“Uhh… I think I'm free, so yeah, see you there?” Virgil gave a small smile.

“Great! See ya, Virge!” Roman beamed and left. It wasn't until Roman was gone did Virgil realize. _He had just been asked out._

 

BONUS  
virgil: *stumbles over to his friends looking bewildered*

patton: *signs* where were you? we were starting to get worried

virgil: i just… i just got asked out by roman prince…!

dec: *whips around* you WHAT


	4. A/N

ayy so i gotta bunch of ideas from prompts but seriously guys i'm stupid and would love to get requests so please do that

also

HOLY SHIT

84 PEOPLE

84 HUMAN BEINGS

READ MY SHIT

WHAT

WHAT THE FUCK

THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH ALSO I GOT MY FIRST EVER COMMENT ON ANY WRITING I'VE PUBLISHED SO THANK YOU FOR THAT

Y'ALL ARE GREAT

IT MAKES ME FEEL SO HAPPY TO KNOW PEOPLE ENJOY READING MY WORK

i'll try to write more often

thankssssssss

also i love hanahaki so you'll see at least two hanahaki chapters

love y'all


	5. clothing chaos (prinxiety?)

Virgil had not been having a great morning. He’d had a nightmare, gotten little sleep after that, fallen off the bed, and now he was standing in front of a mirror. Wearing Roman’s outfit. Great. And he couldn’t get it off. Even better. But it gets better.

They were filming a video today.

Woohoo.

Virgil rummaged through his closet in an attempt to find his hoodie, to no avail. So now he was wearing a prince costume, couldn’t take it off, no hoodie, and he was going to be on camera. Fan-fucking-tastic. Virgil applied his signature eyeshadow and sat down on his bed to reevaluate his life choices. He felt himself being summoned, sighed, and let himself appear in the commons looking absolutely done. 

Thomas burst into laughter. “Oh my god, Virgil, why-”

“I don’t know and I can’t get them off and I can’t find my hoodie. Roman probably stole it.” Virgil grumbled.

Thomas summoned a very disgruntled-looking Roman wearing Virgil’s usual outfit. “WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHY IS HE IN MY CLOTHES?” He yelled, looking very angry.

“I could ask you the same thing. I woke up in this and my hoodie was gone. I hate it.”

“I woke up in this dumb hoodie and my outfit was missing! So either this is some elaborate prank or something else is going on.”

“Trust me, Princey, if I could get this stupid outfit off, I would. But unfortunately, it won’t come off.” Virgil sent Roman a death glare.

“Neither of you wants to be in this situation and neither of you can get  _ out  _ of said situations so why don’t you form a truce to figure out why it happened?” Logan said out of nowhere.

“When did you get here?” Virgil jumped when he started speaking.

“Since you two were summoned.” Logan fixed his glasses.

“Well, we still need Patton.” Thomas piped.

“Right here, kiddo!” The aforementioned side popped up, then immediately slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

“Before we ask, we both woke up in each other's clothes against our wills and can’t get them off,” Roman said, still looking incredibly annoyed. 

Patton snorted, then looked to Thomas. “Are we still doing the video today?”

His grin widened. “There’s no way I would miss the opportunity to get this on tape.

Thomas turned on the camera, did the intro, then followed up with “Virgil and Roman are having some wardrobe malfunctions at the moment.” 

The camera panned to Virgil. “I hate every second of this.”

“At least we can agree on that,” Roman grumbled.

They spend a bit discussing the outfits before continuing on with the recording. It finished without a hitch. They still couldn’t get the outfits off. 

“Seriously Roman, how do you wear that? It’s  _ super _ uncomfortable.” Virgil fiddled with his collar.

“Not to me.” Roman shrugged. “But your hoodie is like… wearing a bed. It’s inhumanly comfortable. How?” 

“Magic.” Virgil picked up his headphones, put them on, and closed his eyes. It was late, and before long, Virgil was sleeping peacefully. Roman carried him to his room, took off his headphones and set them on the bedside table, and walked out. 

The next morning, the pair found themselves in their own clothing.


	6. roman gets cursed (prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> garbage

Roman stumbled into the commons, his hands on his throat, eyes wide. The other sides jumped to attention, rushing to his side. “What happened? What’s wrong?” Patton had his hands on Roman’s shaking shoulders. He made a writing motion.

“What? What are you- do you need paper?”

Roman nodded furiously. Logan ducked away to go get a pad of paper and a pencil. He returned and handed it to Roman, who was now on the couch. He scribbled out,  _ I was cursed. _

“By who? What was the curse?” Patton pressed.

_ I can’t tell you. I can’t give you any info other than the fact that I was cursed, and I can’t answer any questions about the curse. I know I can’t talk. _

“Do you know sign language?” Virgil asked, sitting next to him.

_ No. _

“I do. I can teach you.” Logan said. 

_Thank you. Can you tell Thomas? I need to sleep._ Roman picked up the pad of paper and pencil and left.

Weeks passed, and Roman slowly learned sign language. Nobody knew the details of the curse. Logan also taught Patton and Thomas, who needed to learn to understand Roman. Virgil already knew. Then the time came. They had to record a video. At this point, Roman was fluent, and Thomas and Patton were okay at it. They devised that Logan would serve as a translator for Roman, and the video would go on as normal after explaining what had happened. So they headed to the commons and started recording.

“We have news. Roman was cursed, he can’t tell us the details or who did it, but he can’t speak. At all. We’ve all been learning sign language so we can communicate, but for this video, Logan will translate for Roman.”

The video went on. It felt like it lasted forever. As soon as Thomas finished the outro, Roman flopped onto the nearest couch and groaned.  That was terrible.

Virgil sat down next to him. “Did you feel useless because you couldn’t even talk for yourself?”

Roman paused.  How… that was right on the nose?

“I’m Anxiety.”

Right. Duh. Roman laughed rather bitterly.

There was silence for a moment. “I get it, you know. That feeling.” The other sides had left by now, and it was just the two of them. “That sense of uselessness.”

Roman sat up and pulled his knees into his chest. Virgil hesitated, then put his arms around him. They sat like that for a while before both fell asleep.

A long time passed. Maybe months. Maybe a year. Roman stopped keeping track. He doubted they’d be able to break his curse. He was going to be mute forever. Great. Roman groaned, burying his face in his pillow. Stupid Dragon Witch. Only one person actually fit the qualifications to break the curse and there was no way that was ever going to happen.

Meanwhile, Virgil was having his own problems.

_ Emotions are the worst. _

About 2 months after Roman had returned with no voice, Virgil had been hit with feelings just as fast and deadly as a train. Feelings for a certain mute someone. He’d been repressing it since it started, but he had to tell him soon. Or now and just get it over with. He’d been debating with himself for about half an hour and had finally reached a decision. Tell him now. He heaved himself up from his sitting position and made his way to Roman’s room. He hesitated, then rapped his fist on the door three times. A slightly dishevelled-looking Roman pulled the door open. 

“I- I need to talk to you.” He breathed, feeling incredibly anxious. Roman gestured for him to sit down on his bed with him.

What is it?

“I- I don’t really know how to say this, but I- I uh…” Virgil stuttered, trying to get the words out. “I- I like you, like, more than a friend, not as a brother or something but I- uh, I guess you could say I- I… love you?” He rushed, slowing down at the very end. He glanced up at Roman’s face. He looked… There were no words to describe the emotion on his face. Joy so pure it couldn’t be named. He pulled Virgil into a hug. Suddenly, a familiar voice, cracked from disuse, whispered in his ear.

“I love you too.”

Virgil jumped back, eyes wide. Roman was teary. “You broke the curse. You did it, Virgil.” 

“I- how?”

“I couldn’t speak until my true love told me they loved me. I couldn’t tell them I loved them in any way before that. And you… you broke my curse.”


	7. virgil accidentally ruins his fucking life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i stole this prompt from wattpad so lord help me i have to try and explain and it's cOMpliCatEd
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for the long wait and shitty ending i was losing motivation to do one god damn chapter and just kinda  
> bleh

(okay so here's how this shit works. here's the tea. this is a garbage explanation so here we fukin go.

roman lives in a magical fantasy realm. whenever he comes out of said realm, some of that magic lingers, and the only way to get rid of that unwanted magic is to make a wish. it doesn't have to be phrased like a wish, and it can be accidental or intentional. but the thing is, it doesn't matter who makes the wish, no matter how far away, it will be granted in whatever realm he's in. and roman walks out of his realm into the regular mind palace, where logan and virge are having a heated argument. skipping the argument itself because i'm lazy, here's the end of it which is important.)

"Sometimes I think that you wanted me to never exist!" Virgil stormed off.

"You know what? Maybe I do!" Logan turned on his heel and left.

Nobody but Virgil saw a wisp of red glitter-like particles envelop him.

Then the world reset.

The new Thomas was quite clumsy and careless, but he still had some instincts from Anxiety there. That was because he never truly left. He found that nobody could hear or see him, and he went through anything he touched. Thomas's life took the same path, strangely. There was still no way for him to interact with anything.

Until one night, Roman brought out an Ouija Board for game night.

Virgil was skeptical, as it was meant to be used to contact spirits, but he was surprised to find that the wooden planchette responded to his touch.

"I told you Roman, it's all purely fictitious- HOLY MOTHER OF ISAAC NEWTON IT MOVED!" Logan yelped, understandably shocked.

_H-E-L-L-O,_ Virgil spelled out.

"Who are you?" Roman spoke to the empty air. They didn't even have to touch the planchette for it to move.

_A-F-O-R-G-O-T-T-E-N-F-R-I-E-N-D_

Patton had a piece of paper he was using to write down the letters, and he relayed the words he'd spelled.

"Let me specify, what is your name?"

_V-I-R-G-I-L_

"That name is really familiar..." Patton mused. "Who were you before you died?"

_I-W-A-S-O-N-E-O-F-Y-O-U_

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, still looking befuddled by the fact that the planchette was moving.

_I-W-A-S-A-S-I-D-E_

"What part of Thomas's personality were you?"

_A-N-X-I-E-T-Y_

"I didn't know Sides could die," Logan noted.

_T-H-E-Y-C-A-N-T_

"Then how are you communicating with us?" Roman asked.

Virgil pondered that for a moment.  _I-D-O-N-T-K-N-O-W_

"Fascinating."

_W-H-E-R-E-I-S-T-H-O-M-A-S_

"Why do you need to know?" Patton looked suspicious.

_I-H-A-V-E-N-O-T-B-E-E-N-A-B-L-E-T-O-C-O-M-M-U-N-I-C-A-T-E-F-O-R-Y-E-A-R-S_

Patton took a while to write that one down. "So you've spoken to us in the past? Do you know our names? Who we are?"

_YES. A-L-O-N-G-T-I-M-E-A-G-O_

"So how did you... die, per se?"

_A-N-A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T-A-L-W-I-S-H_

Roman looked horrified. "Who wished it? What happened?"

_L-O-G-A-N_

The side in question looked appalled. "What? Me? How did it happen?"

_A-R-G-U-M-E-N-T_

"I'm... so sorry."

_I-T-S-O-K-A-Y_ Virgil paused, then spelled  _P-L-E-A-S-E-G-E-T-T-H-O-M-A-S_

Logan stood up and walked to get his host. He reentered the room with Thomas at his side. "What's going on? Why do you have an Ouija board out?"

"Apparently, someone who used to be one of your sides is using this to communicate with us. He's asking for you." Roman briefed him on the situation.

Thomas stood by the board. His eyes widened when it began to move with no one touching it.

_I-M-I-S-S-E-D-T-A-L-K-I-N-G-T-O-Y-O-U_

"Who are you? Are you really a side? What happened to you?"

_M-Y-N-A-M-E-I-S-V-I-R-G-I-L_

Thomas looked confused for a moment. "I-" He gasped and stumbled back. "Virgil?"

_D-O-Y-O-U-R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R-M-E_

"I- I remember you. How could I- how did I forget you?" Thomas had tears in his eyes. 

_R-O-M-A-N-C-A-N-W-I-S-H-F-O-R-T-H-E-M-E-M-O-R-I-E-S-B-A-C-K_

Patton relayed the message, eyes alight with excitement. "That's it! Roman, wish for the memories back!"

"Will that even work?" 

"We have to try!" Patton pressed.

Roman sighed and said, "I wish that we all had our memories of Virgil back." 

A wisp of red, glitter-like particles filled the air, and when it faded, the four sides were wide-eyed.

"Oh my god," Roman whispered, filling the silence.

_I-M-I-S-S-E-D-Y-O-U_

"How could... how did... I... what..?" Patton stuttered, looking aghast. 

"If we wished him out of existence, can't we wish him back?" 

"I- Let's try. I wish Logan and Virgil had never had the argument!"

The world reset.


End file.
